1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked semiconductor chip package, and more particularly, to a low profile stacked semiconductor chip package.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent trends in electronics have been developed toward miniaturization, i.e., smaller and thinner chips. To satisfy these demands, chip scale packaging technology and chip stacking technology have been introduced. For a stacked semiconductor chip package, the memory capacity of the stacked semiconductor chip package is doubled if two chips with the same size and capacity are stacked. However, the height of the stacked semiconductor chip package will also be increased, thereby conflicting with the trend of miniaturization.